Years Without You
by soccer2757
Summary: It's been years since Austin broke Ally's heart. Now Ally is a different person. Austin is the same old Mr. Popular. When Austin starts talking to Ally for the first time in years, will Ally let him be friends again? Will she love him again? Or will she let him down? Or could Austin be the next broken heart?
1. Chapter 1-Years Without You

**Chapter 1-Years Without You**

* * *

Ally's POV: Austin was so sweet. He would sit behind me and play with my hair during class. He would sniff my hair during class. He sometimes would whisper things in my ear too. He was so cute. I love being friends with him but to be honest i had a HUGE crush on him. It's because of his amazing talent, funny side, and his hotness. Those are the 3 things that i love most about him. I sometimes wonder if he likes me too. He flirts with me, ALOT! I think he might. The only people i told were my friends Patrisha De La Rosa( who likes to be called Trish) , Kira Starr, and Dez Worthy.

Austin: Hey there beautiful.

Ally: *blushes* Oh, hey Austin.

Austin: I like the new shoes.

Ally's POV: I looked down. They were yellow converse. His favorite color was yellow.

Ally: Oh, thanks.

Austin: So Ally i was wondering if you wanted to help me with my homework for math. You know i'm terrible at math.

Ally: I could tutor you.

Austin: That would be great! Meet me at the park at 7:00 pm!

Ally's POV: OMG! Was it going to be a date! This is amazing! I text Trish.

**At the park**

Ally: Hey Austin.

Austin: Heyyyy.

Ally: Is something wrong?

Austin: Well, Allyson?

Ally's POV: Was he asking me out!?

Austin: Do you really like me?

Ally: Of course i do.

Austin: No i mean as a couple.

Ally: *blushes* What?

Austin: Dez left his phone and got a text from Trish and so i read it. It said that you were going on a date with me. It said that you like me and that i probably like you but... I don't like you that way.

Ally's POV: I felt tears building up. How could he just say that to me? He is the one who kept flirting with me!

Ally: Well you were the one who kept flirting with me!

Austin: We were only joking around! I never thought you would take it seriously!

Ally: A JOKE?! PLAYING WITH A GIRL'S HEART IS A JOKE?!

Austin: YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!

Ally's POV: He ran off. I finally let my tears out. I sat on the swings. I didn't want to go to school tomorrow. The good thing is i had only one class with him in an elective. They are switching electives every 2 semesters. They are switching me to Physical Education. Tomorrow is my last day with Austin. Then i don't have to see him again for the rest of the year. Did i mention i am in Middle School. I go to the Miami Middle. I hope i won't get the same school as Austin in high school.

_**Years Later...**_

Ally's POV: It's the first day of High School. I go to Marino High. I am a total different person. In middle school i was kinda a nerd. I dressed differently. Maybe that was the reason why Austin never liked me. If you think i got over him you are wrong. He left a scar in my heart. He broke my soul. Ever since then i never fell for a guy. Every time a guy flirts with me or tries to be nice, i let him down. I am now prettier than before. I am still smart and shy but my looks and my kindness was stolen by Austin Moon. I was not like the old Allyson Marie Dawson. I was the new Ally D. I got dressed and went to school.

Austin's POV: It's the first day school. I wore my jeans and a yellow shirt with a black leather jacket. I got downstairs and ate my favorite food in the world, PANCAKES! I went downstairs and put on my black Vans and ran to catch the bus. It has been years since i saw Ally. I wonder how she is doing. Eh, who cares. I never actually liked her. I got to school and hanged out with the boys and my girlfriend Cassidy. She was the hottest girl in school. She kissed me and sat on my lap texting her BFF's.

Ally's POV: I got to school and sat down in the courtyard alone. Oh yeah, i forgot to tell you Austin also stole my friends. They were all on his side because they wanted to be cool. Dez would sometimes be on my side. He would do it secretly because he has been Austin's friend ever since little kids and didn't want to end that. I let him and we were still friends. He was so sweet. Trish never even talked to me. What a nice friend. She was like a sister to me. Now she doesn't talk to me. It's all just been years without them. And for Austin, Years Without You...


	2. Chapter 2-After All These Years

**Chapter 2-After All These Years**

* * *

Ally's POV: I was writing in my book. It had all my secrets, songs, and my whole life. My mother gave me it when i was 5. I have been writing in it ever since because she left for Africa when she gave me it. She is coming back this year for the first time. I forgot how she looks likes. The bell rang and i went to my first class.

Austin's POV: Time to go to my first class. The second bell rang. Im late. As usual. I walk in.

Mrs. Vocal: Excuse me, why are you late?

Austin: *shrugs*

Mrs. Vocal: Im going to let it slide since it's the first day. Find a seat.

Austin's POV: I sit down in the front since it was the only seat. I look around. My heart skipped a beat. Sitting right next to me was the prettiest girl i ever seen.

Ally's POV: The late guy sat next to me. He had hazel eyes, and messy blonde hair. He had big muscles and a great tan. He was hot. Stop it Ally! You can't like this guy! Not after what Austin did! Wait! This guy looks like him. Hmm...

Austin: What class is this?

Ally: You don't know?

Austin: Nope.

Ally: How are you here if you don't know.

Austin: My schedule.

Ally: Check it.

Austin: *Checks it* Oh.

Ally: *laughs*

Austin's POV: GOSH! I LOVE HER LAUGH!

Austin: Hey, what's your name?

Ally: My name is Ally D.

Austin's POV: Ally D. sounds nice but familiar to Allyson Marie Dawson. She looks like her a bit. But this Ally looks hotter.

Austin: Well Ally, my name is Austin Moon.

Austin's POV: Her eyes widened. She had fire eyes.

Ally: Austin MONICA Moon?

Austin: * turns red* How did you know about that only Allyson knows tha- *eyes widen* Allyson!?

Ally: Yeah, it's me.

Austin: Listen Allyson, Im really sorry...

Ally: SORRY?! THATS IT! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! SORRY IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!? REALLY?! COME ON! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WANTED TO SAY TO YOU AFTER BREAKING MY STUPID HEART! MY HEART IS STUPID RIGHT!? IT WAS SO STUPID TO LET A STUPID GUY LIKE YOU TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME AND PLAY WITH IT AND THEN BREAK IT! LIKE A FAKE TOY! WELL NO! IT WAS REAL! I WAS A HUMAN BEING YOU KNOW! I ACTUALLY HAVE FEELINGS! WHICH RIGHT NOW I HAVE! AND LET ME TELL YOU THIS-

Austin's POV: Wow! She is so mad at me. I wanted her to shut up because everyone was looking at us. I cupped her face and my lips crashed into hers. It felt amazing. I felt sparks fly all around. She had soft lips. I wanted to kiss her forever.

Ally's POV: He kissed me! I have been waiting for that for years. It didn't feel right but it did. I felt electricity between our lips. I finally snapped out of it and pushed him away.

Austin: Wasn't that a nice way to tell you shut up.

Ally: You kissed me just to shut me up!?

Austin: No! Allyson I-

Ally's POV: I slapped him hard. His cheek was red. I could tell it hurt because my hand hurt a lot.

Austin's POV: I had a sting on my cheek. It didn't hurt. I was used to it by all the girls i cheated on. I could tell it did hurt Ally. She was holding her own hand. Her hand was bright red. I held her hand. She pulled back.

Ally: Don't touch me Monica!

Austin: Don't call me that Marie!

Ally: Then don't call me Marie!

Austin: I can call you that if i want to!

Ally: Whatever just don't ever kiss me again!

Austin: I can kiss you if i want to as well!

Ally's POV: He leaned in again. No! Not this time! I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He was on the floor moaning.

Austin: Oww, what the heck Marie!

Ally's POV: I bent down and whispered.

Ally: It's Ally and i am not your old goodie two shoes. Got it Monica.

Austin: I like my girls feisty.

Ally: Im not starting that again you blonde flirter boy!

Austin: Aww! The girl gave me a nickname! How about i call you Brunette Beauty?

Ally's POV: My heart sank. He called me Brunette Beauty when we were friends. That would always make me blush and he would say " Keep on blushing. It's cute." That would make me blush even more. Right now i was blushing.

Austin: Keep on blushing. It's cute.

Ally's POV: He did it again! Ugh! I ran out of the room and went to the bathroom to started crying. After All These Years...

* * *

**Hope you review if you liked it! Don't forget to read THE PLAYER! My first story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3-Nightmare

**Chapter 3-Nightmare**

* * *

Ally's POV: I was at the beach. It was really nice. I was sitting down looking at the waves crashing into the sand. It was peaceful. I closed my eyes and slept on the sand.

_Dream_

_Ally: Elliot?_

_Elliot: What do you want now Allyson!_

_Ally: Why are you all beat up? And why do you smell like alcohol?_

_Elliot: Why do you care?!_

_Ally: Because I'm your girlfriend. Here let me take you home._

_Elliot: Get off me!_

_Ally's POV: He slapped me in the face. I was now scared. I backed up._

_Ally: Ok. Elliot you should go home._

_Elliot: Don't tell me what to do!_

_Ally's POV: He seemed mad. REALLY mad. He jumped on me. I fell. I got up and ran upstairs to lock myself anywhere safe and away from the crazy Elliot. He grabbed my arm hard. He pushed me down the stairs. I think i broke something. Elliot didn't stop there. He got on me and started to punch and slap me. Minuets later he suddenly stopped and looked at me. He kissed me on the lips._

_Elliot: Sorry Allyson._

_Ally's POV: SORRY!? He was hurting me! He ran off and never came back. My dad wasn't home. I was on the floor. I couldn't move. I felt like every bone in my body was broken. I was right. An hour later my dad came and took me to the hospital quickly._

_End of Dream_

Ally's POV: I woke up crying. I woke up because i felt a hand touch me. I panicked. I was scared it was Elliot. I was scared that he came back and was going to hurt me again. I punched whoever touched me. I backed away and looked at the person. It was Austin.

Austin: Oww!

Ally: What are you doing here?!

Austin: It's the beach. Anyone can come.

Ally: Whatever! Stay away!

Ally's POV: I got up and walked away. I was still crying. I felt a warm hand touch my cold hand.

Austin: Wow. Your hands are cold. You must be freezing.

Ally's POV: He took off his jacket and covered me with it. He sat me down. His arm was around me.

Austin: You talk in your sleep.

Ally: What?!

Austin: You talk in your sleep. Elliot. He hurt you?

Ally: Why do you care anyways? You don't like me!

Austin: Allyson-

Ally: It's Ally.

Austin: Ok. ALLY. I know you are mad at me. I get it. It's just that i still want us to be friends.

Ally: I can't. Besides, you said to never talk to you again. So as you wish.

Austin: Ally wait!

Ally: What!? Why are you being nice all of a sudden! You don't like me!

Austin: Stop saying that!

Ally: It's true! You think I'm ugly! You think I'm a nerd! You think that I'm fat! You don't like me! You never did and you never won't!

Austin: No you're wrong! I do like you!

Austin's POV: Shoot! I covered my mouth. I can't believe i said that out loud.

Ally: What?

Austin: Nothing...

Ally: No. Say that again.

Austin: No.

Ally: Tell me what you said!

Austin: No!

Ally: Exactly. You never will.

Ally's POV: I got up and walked away.

Austin: I LOVE YOU ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON!

Ally's POV: I froze. I turned and walked over to him.

Ally: IT'S ALLY!

Ally's POV: I kissed him hard. My arms tied on his neck. I was a firework! We pulled away.

Austin: Ok ALLY. Will you go out with me?

Ally: Why yes Austin Monica Moon.

Austin: Well played Ally Marie Dawson. Well played...

* * *

**Hey guys Im so sorry i didn't update. My mom took out the internet. I will update soon as possible! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4-Guardian Angel

**Chapter 4-Guardian Angel**

* * *

Ally's POV: Now that me and Austin are together, i don't know if people at school will treat me with respect. I was in the courtyard. I felt uncomfortable. I looked around for Austin. No sign of him. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

?: Ally! Did you miss me!

Ally: E-El-Eli-

?: It's me Elliot.

Ally: Please. Stay away.

Ally's POV: I said that almost crying. I wanted to run away. But i couldn't. He held my shoulders tight.

Elliot: Now why would i do that?

Ally: Please Elliot. You almost killed me.

Elliot: Stop saying that!

Ally: Please let me go.

Elliot: No you are mine.

Ally's POV: He took my hand and we exited the school. He took me to a place where bad, cruel people hang out. I pushed me to the wall. I was now terrified. He was going to beat me up again. But maybe this time he was really going to kill me.

Ally: What are you doing?!

Elliot: You are mine! And you always will be!

Ally's POV: I wonder if he is drunk. again. He didn't seem like it. He didn't smell like alcohol. I tried to get up but Elliot took me down. He started to kiss me hard. It really hurt. I wasn't going to let him. I bit his lip.

Elliot: Ahh!

Ally's POV: It was a big mistake. I mad him angry. He punched me in the face. Everything went black.

Austin's POV: I was looking for Ally. She was no where. I finally saw her. She looked terrified. I went closer then saw she was talking to some guy. He took her hand and rushed out of the school. I followed. They were at a place where delinquents hang out. Ally was telling Elliot to let her go but he refused. He pushed Ally to the ground and started to kiss her. I felt my blood boiling and my heart burning. I ran up to them. But Elliot had punched Ally and she passed out. Elliot started to rip her shirt. I quickly punched him. And started to kick him really hard. A minuet later he passed out. I ran to Ally. I picked her up bridal style. I went home and laid her on my bed. I got some snacks and sat next to Ally.

Austin: Ally? Ally wake up.

Ally's POV: I opened my eyes slowly. I was woken up by someone. I looked around i was on a bed. My clothes were ripped half way. What happened!? I realized that Austin was right next to me.

Ally: Austin! What happened!?

Austin: How are you feeling?

Ally: Im fine but what happened!?

Austin: This guy kissed you then punched you and i beat him up.

Ally: Austin... There is something you need to know about him.

Austin: What?

Ally: That was Elliot.

Austin: WHAT ? ! ? WHEN I SEE HIM IM GONNA KILL HIM ! ! !

Ally: I know. Im scared Austin.

Austin: Don't worry. Im never leaving you out of my sight.

Ally: Thanks Austin.

Ally's POV: We kissed and then we pulled away. He gave me some snacks. I stayed in his house watching movies. We didn't care if we missed school. From now on her will be my guardian angel.

* * *

**Hey guys! If you didn't hear my macbook pro broke and i couldn't update. I was freaking out the laptop couldn't shut off or turn on. It started to get really hot! I panicked! My mom put it somewhere cold because it was on the bed and it was getting hot. It cooled off and shut off. We checked if it worked and it did! My mom is our hero! Thank her for it! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5-Bite

**Chapter 5-Bite**

* * *

Ally's POV: I was bored. I decided to go downstairs and watch T.V. Austin sat beside me and put his arm around me. I snuggled up. I felt warm in his strong arms. We watched twilight. When it came to the part where Bella sees Edward for the first time, Austin stares at me. Then when it came to the part where Bella is saved by all those drunk men, Austin held me tighter and held my hand. When It came to the prom dance, Austin looked at me. He got up.

Ally: What are you doing?

Austin: Lets dance.

Ally: Ok.

Ally's POV: I got up and we danced. We copied Bella and Edward's dance. When it came to the part where Edward was about to bite Bella's neck, Austin was about to do the same. But Edward kissed Bella's neck, and Austin actually bit my neck.

Ally: Ahh! Austin!

Austin: Oh! Sorry i thought Edward was going to bit her.

Ally: No! Didn't you see this movie before!

Austin: Umm, no. This is my sister's movie. Why would i watch it?

Ally: Ugh! Ill be right back.

Austin: Whoops. I thought we were copying the movie. I thought he was actually going to bite her. Im so stupid. Why would i even bite her!

Ally's POV: I went to the bathroom. I looked at my neck. It had a red bite mark. Why would Austin even bite me! Sometimes he could be so stupid...

* * *

**Hey! I just wanted to put something. I am running out of ideas! Maybe you guys can give me some ideas on the next chapter. Just REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6-Tricky

**Chapter 6- Tricky**

* * *

Ally's POV: I went to school the next day. I was in the courtyard. I felt a hand touch mine.

Austin: Hey.

Ally: Oh, hey.

Austin: WOW! Did i do that?

Ally: Umm... yeah.

Austin: Sorry again. I feel stupid.

Ally: No problem.

Austin: Hey, i got you something.

Ally: Why? It's not a special day.

Austin: Oh sweety. It's always a special day when we're together.

Ally: HAHA very funny. But true.

Ally's POV: He gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed my a box. I opened it and it had a beautiful red dress and a picture of us together.

Ally: Aww that is so sweet. Thanks.

Austin's POV: She kissed me. I love to see her happy.

Austin: I got you this dress so you can wear it to our date tonight.

Ally: Oh really?

Austin: Yup. But you have to pay for this dress.

Ally: Ok... How much?

Austin: $50.

Ally: Sorry i don't have that kind of money.

Austin: That's okay. You will just have to do this.

Ally's POV: He picked me up bridal style and kissed me. He always likes to play around like that. He put me down. I was about to go to class but he grabbed me again.

Austin: Nope! Where's my tip?

Ally: Oh right!

Austin's POV: I closed my eyes and puckered up. But she kissed me on my cheek. I looked like an idiot when she walked to class and i was still puckered up. She is very tricky sometimes.

* * *

**HEY! Sorry for not updating fast enough. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7-Mrs Moon

**Chapter **

* * *

Ally's POV: As me and Austin wait for our food in a restaurant on our date, i decide to eat some bread. I take out a bread. They all had black toothpicks on them except for one. One had a red toothpick. I picked it up.

Austin: Munch carefully.

Ally's POV: That confused me. Then when i broke it in half. A ring fell out. It was a beautiful red diamond ring. I was shocked and looked at Austin.

Austin: Allyson Marie Dawson, i love you and i want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you please become Mrs. Moon?

Ally: YES!

Austin: Really!?

Ally: Of coarse!

Austin's POV: I was so happy i got up and saw everyone looking at us and clapped. I walked to Ally and put the ring on her.

Ally: It's perfect!

Austin: Just like you.

Ally: No, just like us.

Austin: *Kisses Ally*

Ally: *Kisses Austin*

* * *

**Hey! This is the last chapter! I guess i just lost interest in it and had no ideas. But look on the bright side, they are getting married! Anyways check out my first story and finished one too. Me and my friend ILoveWritting1213 are working hard on the sequel we are doing together. So thanks and sorry for the people who loved this story.**


End file.
